


something like the summer, kinda like a hurricane

by t_hens



Series: Phandomficfest: Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Docking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Dan and Phil enjoy a lazy morning in bed and try something new





	something like the summer, kinda like a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the Phandomficfest: Bingo Fest
> 
> prompts used: docking
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

Most days they don’t have time for much; just quick handjobs before they get up, or maybe, if they can squeeze it in, a blowjob in the shower.

But some days they make time. 

Some days they put their phones on silent, keep their laptops shut, and just spend the day devoting a little extra time to each other.

When Phil wakes up, he already knows it's going to be one of those days. They have no pressing work matters to attend to, and he can feel Dan lazily grinding into his ass, making his mostly soft cock perk up quickly. He pushes back lightly, letting Dan know he’s awake, too. Dan noses into the crease of Phil’s neck and starts sucking lightly, not enough to make marks, but enough to send shivers through Phil’s entire body. He lets out a small moan and he can feel Dan’s smile against his skin.

“Good morning,” Dan says quietly.

“Mmm morning,” Phil murmurs back, moving to bring Dan’s arm around his waist. 

Instead of taking Phil into his hand like Phil wants, Dan simply caresses the soft skin of his tummy. It feels like it takes hours before Dan moves his hand lower than Phil’s stomach and starts to slip his fingers into the elastic band of his pajamas. Phil grinds backwards and lets out a whimper.

“Please. C’mon, please.” 

He knows he sounds whiny and he can hear Dan’s quiet laugh against his shoulder, but it does the trick because Dan finally slips his hand down his pants and takes ahold of his cock. He can’t help thrusting forward into Dan’s grip, and it’s _almost_ enough, but it just leaves him right on the edge of needing more.

He turns over to face Dan and pulls him into a kiss. It’s messy and they both have morning breath, but neither minds. Dan gets a proper grip on him, making Phil’s eyes roll a little bit.

“Wait,” Phil huffs, pulling back a little.

Dan lets go, eyebrows furrowing. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, moving his hand to Phil’s hip. 

Phil’s cheeks, already warm from the heat coursing through his body, pinken. 

“I wanna try that thing.”

Maybe they _are_ right about that psychic connection, as it only takes Dan a few seconds to understand what he means before he’s nodding and pulling Phil’s pants all the way off, removing his own and grabbing the bottle of lube out of the nightstand. When he’s done, Dan moves so that they are pressed together. Phil can feel the hardness of Dan’s erection pressing against his thigh, and it sends another shiver up his spine.

After squirting a liberal amount of lube into his palm, Dan takes them both in his hand and works on extending Phil’s foreskin. Phil tries to calm down, knowing it will be easier if he isn’t so hard, but he can feel excitement and arousal coursing through his body, making it difficult to do anything other than keep getting harder. Dan tugs a relaxed fist around him, loosening Phil’s foreskin. When it’s stretched enough, Dan brings the tips together and pulls it gently over his own, creating a seal between them.

They let out matching groans, the feeling more than either expected. The lube and the precome leaking out of his cock make a squelching noise as Dan moves his hand over them, and Phil thinks he should be grossed out by the sound, but it just adds to the whole overwhelming experience. The tip of his cock is pressed tightly against Dan’s and it’s so sensitive, he can already feel the telltale signs of his orgasm building. 

Dan squeezes where they are connected and starts pulling the foreskin, letting Phil thrust into him. Phil connects their lips together, something to distract him a little from how incredible this is and how dizzy he feels with it. Dan meets his lips with enthusiasm, licking into Phil’s mouth and letting out a moan that makes Phil throb in Dan’s hand. 

“This is incredible,” Dan pants into Phil’s mouth, eyes trained on where they are connected.

“I know,” Phil whines. He thrusts forward and Dan increases the pressure of his hand. “I’m close,” Phil says, eyes clamped shut and trying desperately to stave off the inevitable.

“Do it,” Dan grunts,”come on.”

It feels like the air is punched out of his lungs and he’s coming, harder than he can ever remember. Dan moans and moves his hand a little quicker, the come still pumping from Phil’s cock making the seal between them slippery and warm. 

Once he’s come down from his high, Phil can finally focus on things a little clearer, feel the connection between them with more definition and clarity. He replaces Dan’s hand on them and moves his hand over them rapidly, making Dan groan loudly.

“Oh, God, Phil,” Dan keens, hands gripping onto his arms and thrusting into Phil’s fist.

“Are you close? Come on.”

Dan nods and after a few more sloppy thrusts, Phil can feel Dan’s come pumping against his sensitive head and can’t help but whine at the overstimulation. 

Once he’s sure Dan is done, Phil pulls back, removing the extra skin off of Dan. They both moan at the stimulation, both sensitive from coming so recently. 

“Wow,” Dan huffs, throwing an arm over his eyes. “We need to do that again.”

“I need coffee and food first,” Phil grunts.

He can feel, rather than see Dan’s eye roll.

“Obviously not now, you spork,” he says, giving Phil a little push.

They both laugh a little and Phil cuddles up against his side. 

They both need showers, and he was serious about coffee and food, but for now, everything can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/178360326956/something-like-the-summer-kinda-like-a-hurricane) if you like :)


End file.
